dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tupka217
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Tupka217! Thanks for your edit to the Dusan al Ghul (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Scarecroe (Talk) 09:19, October 3, 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- dude what the hell iron munro was created to replace the earth 2 superman during world war two kal-l WAS CAPABLE OF LIFTING A BATTLE SHIP and that weighs over 70'000 tons. manhunter from mars :like I mentioned in the edit summary, SOURCE IT. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Iron was created to be a rough replacement of the strongman Superman. He doesn't have the exact same powers. Iron was never shown to be nearly strong enough to lift a battle ship in the stories I've read, which is about half of Young All-Stars and most of his modern day appearances. Kyletheobald 22:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Certain userboxes I would like to know, are there Userboxes for the following: Barry Allen,Tim Drake,and Kon-El.If not,how can I make one? :If they exist, they are here. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Template use and title format Ah sorry, I wasn't totally familiar with how to use them, so I would like to for Femmes Fatales and Monsters/Fear Itself, but would it be possible to undelete them so I could get the data that was in them and then I could edit to replace with template? Then I will move them to "Batman: " like you said. Does that mean I should move FF to The Spirit: Femmes Fatales too? Also I am wondering if it would be okay to scan copies of the titles of the stories in FF since I figured it might be common use, as long as I didn't upload the whole comic or anything. I would also like to make character pages for The Spirit characters, but I am not sure about notability guidelines. I imagine characters who only appear in 1 story wouldn't be notable enough, but chars like P'gell and Silk Satin appear in several stories, so could they have pages? Also because 'fear itself' is a novel, and monsters/ff are compilations of storylines, I'm not really sure what templates to use for them. I knew to use 'storyline' template for werewolf/clay because that's what infected uses but not sure in this case. I would like to improve the articles if they're there but it's hard when the info got erased. +y@talk 17:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :* Novels and tpb's get a comic template. :* Undeleted and moved. :* Notability? For Golden Age stuff, only recurring characters should get pages for now, or villains who end up on disambig pages. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay, I'll see about making some for characters in multiple stories in the FF compilation then (Ebony is a great example of racism in the 40s) although, is it okay to scan the page and clip/upload a low-res image of them? Am considering this since I'm doubtful a lot of them would show up in searches. Will try and adapt novel/trade paperback? into template properly. One Q I had about Template:Comic Category, I was looking at Category:Anarky_Vol_1 and Category:Anarky_Vol_2 and this template appears to have made them each subcategories of one another. Since Category:Comic Categories is so huge at the moment, do you think it might be okay to make subcategories to collect those that have comic themes? Like a Category:Anarky/Category:Anarky Volumes or something like that? Just looking at the first page, can see Authority Vol 1-4, All-Star Western Vol 1-3, etc. It might make it a bit easier to navigate... or I guess that would require removing/modifying T:CC so probably easier to leave the temp but maybe just add these categories in addition to TCC which gets added automatically by the template? To use the 'western' example, Category:All-Star_Western_Vol_1 and Category:All-Star Western Vol 3 are being added as subcategories of Category:All-Star_Western_Vol_2 which is being added as a subcatgory to both 1 and 3. Not sure why template is causing this. +y@talk 18:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :The subcategorizing thing is a known bug, but low priority. :Ï'd think it's better if you focus on getting those albums properly templated, and figuring out how the templates work, before you make character pages. And we already have Ebony. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah okay, the surname White wasn't used in the volume I read so I didn't know about the page, is it okay I directed it there? Unless there's someone else the term ebony could disambig to. Also I was wondering, since it's against policy to make pages for 1-shot chars here, do you know if anyone has created a wikia for documenting 1-shot characters? I was thinking if not I'd do it at dc1.wikia or something like that? There seem to be a lot of interesting throwaways that guys like Eisner have made who may otherwise be forgotten for lack of ongoing notability. I removed the links to the names of the ones I only know to have appeared once. +y@talk 19:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::There is another Ebony I know of, but she's a StormWatch member who died in her first appearance. :::I don't think starting a new wiki for one-appearance guys is informative; it would be an endless task and require a lot of disambiguation - can you imagine how many characters named Billy or Curly or Joe there've been in 70-odd years of comics? :::Some one appearance characters can get pages (plenty already have - the aforementioned Ebony could get one) but unless they're costumed heroes or villains or go on disambiguation pages, their history would probably not be much different from the issue summary. :::I looked around, but there's no special wiki for the Spirit. You could consider creating it if you really want to go ahead with it. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:22, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Team tagging Is appropriate for non-Earth-One/New Earth characters? Or are Green Lantern Corps and Category:Green Lantern Corps members catch all pages? - Byfield 23:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops, missed this. I (like to) think they're catch all. Sure, it creates a mess in the gallery, but they're GLs. The template doesn't state it's Mainstream only. I think this also applies to the Character Villain templates, but it's not used as much. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 08:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll pepper the remaining Abins then... ::- Byfield 16:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Only the ones in the corps. Abin Struas wasn't a GLC member. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 16:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Couple of Abin Sur specific questions #Is there a annotation for File:GLC LSHAU.png? I don't see Abin in that grouping. The closest would be the first example of "wrong hands", which looks a lot more like the pre-COIE Vidar/Universo. Katma Tui is also questionable FWIW. #What is the consistency for dabbing ''Green Lantern: First Flight and Green Lantern: Emerald Knights? Based on everything else I've seen, I though it was w/o "Green Lantern:", which is also applied as a "universe/reality" tag. - Byfield 00:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) # Nope, they're unnamed. I'm not entirely sure on Abin, but both Abin and Katma make more sense than any other Lantern. # It should be First Flight. Hal and Sinestro were erroneously created with the long name. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 08:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::#Katma may indeed be a miscue at the coloring stage. But the other one... between being grouped with Sinestro (the renegade) and G'nort (the idiot) under the "wrong hands" word balloon and the depiction of Universo as a GL (see http://www.comicvine.com/universo/29-22717/all-images/108-198466/universo/105-513532/ and http://www.comicvine.com/universo/29-22717/all-images/108-198466/47487-universo/105-343429/) it's more likely that they were making a nod to the LSH continuity rather than Hal's predecessor. ::#I'll tag the relavent pages to be moved... ::- Byfield 16:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :You have a point. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 16:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) White Rabbit Thank you for helping with those corrections to White Rabbit. Cheers mate. Knightreaver Poison Ivy Hey, Why do you keep removing the quote and categories in the Poison Ivy page? Is there a need to remove the quote? :The quote is good, but unsourced, and I'm not entirely sure if it's accurate. A variant "no man... or woman can" appeared in Hush. This version needs a source. :The categories were duplicated. It's a glitch that sometimes happens.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC)